in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoji
Kyoji is a main character from Heroes Through Time and The Portal Problem. He is a ninja originally from Ancient Japan who is a member of Green Shadow's gang since "Night of the Ninjas". ''He is roleplayed by PeaVZ108. Appearance In Heroes Through Time, Kyoji wears a black mask and a black ninja robe, as well as a black belt. He has black eyes and blonde hair. He also wears black boots. In The Portal Problem and IaLR stories, Kyoji's mask, boots and his ninja robe becomes light blue. This is due to his current status as an Ice Ninja. Relationships Green Shadow At first, Kyoji seems uncomfortable with Green Shadow's presence and mistakes her gang for spies. However, by the end of his debut episode, Kyoji regards Green Shadow as a good friend. Bonk Choy Kyoji is well-aware of Bonk Choy being his greatest fan, and as such he tries to play it cool in front of Bonk Choy. The two share a rather friendly relationship and have common interests in martial arts. Re-Peat Moss The two do not interact much, but Kyoji seems worried when Re-Peat Moss gets harmed. Starcade Kyoji was Starcade's mentor and caretaker when they were younger. To Starcade, he is very patient and caring, as in ''"The Frost Awakens", ''he immediately stops attacking when he realises that he was harming her. He too is overjoyed when reuniting with Starcade. In Heroes of Echo Creek, it is later shown that their relationship has developed to the point that they have become a couple. Shogo Kyoji hates Shogo for his hunger of power and what he has put him through. He is determined to destroy the evil warlord The Gemstones Kyoji has a stable relationship with most of the gemstones. However, he does take time to get along with Red Ruby, who tend to disagree with his ideas often. Akasha the Burning Shadow Kyoji used to have a crush on Akasha when he was younger, until the time came when he killed Shogo the Warlord, who was Akasha's father. Since then, Akasha hates Kyoji and she decides to ambush him. At first, Kyoji did not fight back until Starcade became dragged into the fight. Kyoji then starts to turn against Akasha, and since then, the two become sworn enemies. In ''"The Return of the Warlord", Akasha stops seeking for revenge after discovering the truth that Shogo does not care for her the same way she does to him, and quits her villainy career. Kyoji and Akasha become good friends again as a result. Takeshi Kyoji and Takeshi are very good friends. Despite being the one responsible for kidnapping Kyoji in his sleep, Takeshi nonetheless shows his loyalty when he refuses to kill Kyoji as instructed by Akasha back when she was a villain, and decides to fight Akasha instead, resulting in his death. Kyoji later proceeds to sacrifice his sword to resurrect the latter, which proves the strong sense of loyalty both ninjas have with each other. Sasuke Kyoji and Sasuke did not have a good start for a relationship. Sasuke was at first obsessed with Sword of Elementia and fought Kyoji for it, only to be defeated by that very weapon later. He resorted to attacking Echo Creek in "The Human Tsunami", stealing Akasha's Shadow Gauntlets and using them against the gang. Sasuke later realizes his mistakes after being defeated and Kyoji forgives him, causing the two to become good friends ever since. Sakura Kyoji and Sakura are siblings. They have been separated during the Japanese war, and after their parents were killed by Shogo, Kyoji goes to the Light Sensei and requests for him to take care of Sakura. As a result, Sakura thinks that Kyoji has fallen to Shogo as well and becomes a revenge seeker. Her first attempt failed, which resulted in her imprisonment. Despite being freed later on by Takeshi, she executes a second attempt in taking revenge on Shogo's children. She fails again, but this time, she realizes that Kyoji is still alive and stops trying to seek revenge, assured that there is still hope for her family. Reunited, Kyoji and Sakura begin to love each other more than before. Theme Trivia * Kyoji's robes change from black to light blue in The Portal Problem. * In ''"Night of the Ninjas", ''Kyoji mentions that his province has over 9000 ninjas. This is a reference to Dragon Ball Z. * In ''"The Shock about the New Shadow", ''it is revealed that Kyoji's birthday is on April Fools' Day. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Owned by PeaVZ108 Category:Good characters Category:Teens Category:Single Category:Alive Category:Ice Ninjas Category:Intelligent